Lessons
by ArionOotori
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto Strike a Deal- a really stupid strange deal (Naruto's idea of course.) That if Sasuke can Help the dobe out with flirting Naruto wont ask a thing of him ever again.. might something get in the way? xNARUSASUNARUx
1. Part 1

**A/N: Alright, I write this originally in my iPods 'Notes' Application- I write some creepy stuff in there o.o It was inspired by my Best friend in like the universe! Kitty :3 (Also like my Yaoi obsessed Partner in crime :P) Haha So Yes The Chapters will be 'Parts' instead considering there WAY to short to be called chapters, so Welcome to Part 1 of my Narusasunaru Fan fic 'Lessons'! *****Throws confetti*******

**Rated: T to be safe! (Language and such.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ( I do believe Sasuke owns him :3 ), But I do own this fanfics story line. **

**Warnings: This is Yaoi my friends (BoyxBoy) If you don't wish to read this, DON'T. I will delete any comments such as 'Eww' or 'But there both guys' Because yes That's the idea. **

- Part 1- Enrolment

"Aha Sasuke-Teme! I was looking for you!" The excited blond yelled running towards the raven ahead of him. Sasuke turned towards the voice and smirked at the whiskered Naruto running his way.

"Dobe tripping over yourself again." he said flatly. Naruto growled "Don't call me that Teme, besides I wanted to talk to you it's serious." Sasuke raised an eyebrow in disbelief as he opened his locker casually dragged out the required books for his next class. "no really!" Naruto giggled clapping his hands, when Sasuke saw that grin he knew his best friend had a plan up his sleeve.

"Fine, what is it?" two girls that passed them giggling Sasuke's name when the raven nodded in there direction. Naruto sighed gesturing to the girls who were now disappearing into a classroom "see, that's what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed annoyance in his voice. Sasuke raised an eyebrow "what, there just frivolous minded girls?" Naruto held up a hand "First of all, I don't know what that means, second- are you kidding me?" He pointed accusing at the raven, which annoyed him.

"Get to the point Baka, your boring me more then usual and making me late to class." Sasuke groaned shutting his locker. Naruto ginned and pulled Sasuke by his wrist into a sprint down the hall.

After a lot of running and smacks over the head from Sasuke, Naruto had brought them to the school rooftop. "Sasuke I want you to help me with flirting!" Naruto exclaimed but his grin fell as he saw Sasuke was laughing at him. "Eh Teme what's so damn funny!?" Naruto folded his arms. "Ah, you know because your a lost cause." Sasuke clarified Naruto growled in response. "But whatever I'm not helping you." Sasuke turned to leave but was stopped by a tanned hand on his pale wrist.

"Please please~!" the blond begged getting on his knees. This was getting troublesome, ah- damn Shikamaru. "I'll do it if you never ask anything of me again!" Sasuke growled. "Okay!" Naruto stands up grinning. "Meet me after school and I guess I'll help you or whatever." Sasuke pulls away from the blonde. "Now let's get to class already! And why drag me onto the rooftop?!" "Awwh! I wanted it to be secret and stuff!" Naruto whimpered when Sasuke dragged him by his ear.


	2. Part 2

**A/N: OKAY Part 2 is now upppp! Bahahaha :3 *****Giggles madly***** I really love how this chapter shows how familiar the two are together FLUFF~! I know right this early in the fic huh ;D *****Grins***** ENJOY!**

**Rated: T to be safe! (Language and such.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ( I do believe Sasuke owns him :3 ), But I do own this fanfics story line. **

**Warnings: This is Yaoi my friends (BoyxBoy) If you don't wish to read this, DON'T. I will delete any comments such as 'Eww' or 'But there both guys' because yes That's the idea**

Part 2- Lesson 1

After school the pair walked towards Sasuke's house, the raven walking silently while Naruto practically skipped beside him. "Dobe, people are starring at you" Naruto pauses and smiles "Nah they're starring at you." Sasuke looks at the crowd of fan girls. The raven mouthed an 'Oh' and shook his head and started to pick up his pace which made Naruto jog after him.

Eventually they got to Sasuke's huge ass house. "I still can't wrap my head around just how rich you are, and yet you refuse to buy me ramen." Naruto glares at the raven who rolled his eyes and unlocked his front door.

Soon they were sitting on the black leather couch in the middle of Sasuke's lounge. Doing homework in silence because when ever Naruto would say something he was silenced with a glare.

"so-" glare. "Oh common this is boring!" Naruto throws his workbook at the raven beside him. Said raven sits up straight "I know..." he leans back into the couch with a sigh. Naruto copy's his movement- With a more dramatic sigh. He tilts his head to the side onto Sasuke shoulder. "I'm bored." the blonde mumbles.

"hi bored, I'm Sasuke, have you met my friend 'I don't give a crap'?" Naruto snickered and shook his head. "I have we don't get along well at all." Sasuke shrugged "beggars can't be choosers"

"who said I was begging?" the blond smiled and sat a little closer getting comfy. Sasuke just shook his head and smirked a little amused "what are we even talking about?"

Naruto laughed and shrugged  
and Sasuke just smirked and put his arm around the boys shoulders, this way the two were snuggled up as they generally we're when alone.

"So you were saying something about 'flirting'?" Sasuke finally broke the silence; Naruto nodded and faced the raven. "see there's a girl.." Naruto starts but finishes biting his lip. Sasuke nods and runs a hand through the blonde's hair. "is it Sakura?" he asked ignoring the comfort. Naruto's sighs contently "no, she likes you and so dose half the school boys included.." Sasuke whacks the back of his head and Naruto winces but smirks, "as I was saying there is one girl who prefers me rather then you surprisingly."

Naruto dramatically put his arms in the air "Her names Hinata Hyuga and she's in 11E, she's got these pretty eyes and she's real cute and-" Naruto was interrupted by to fingers on his lips he had to admit he blushed a little. Sasuke shook his head, "you mean Hinata- only girl in the school who likes you -Hinata?" Naruto nodded not breaking eye contact. Sasuke sighed once again and removed his fingers "fine so how are we doing this?" Naruto shrugged in response and sat up straight " your the tutor." the blonde murmured.  
Sasuke shrugged and muttered. "You have to make her feel special and wanted, like nothing would make you happier to just stand next to her you know?" Naruto nodded fastly "bring flowers if you're asking her out. Makes her feel special if she wants to play hard to get let her- but I do think you'll have to worry in this case. Don't change yourself they don't like that" Naruto looked at Sasuke like he had all the answers. He smiled and looked back approvingly. "If you end up changing yourself for this chick I'm going to kick your ass." he said seriously but with slight amusement in his eyes when he saw Naruto's expression. "No way Teme!" The blonde growl and crossed his arms. "So what kind of flowers? Roses?" Sasuke thought a bit and shook his head. "To confronting, the girl would faint. Try daises or something." Sasuke shrugged and eyed his friend who seemingly was taking all of this in. The raven swallowed a small lump in his throat and cleared it. "Break times over." he shrugged Naruto's head off his shoulder and sat up more ignore Naruto's mumbled protest both boys got back to work.


	3. Part 3 & 4

**A/N: So um I can explain about the Hinata thing… *****sighs***** Kittys going to kill me but- I SHIP MILD NARUHINA! There I said it! *****pouts and hides in a corner whimpering***** Im everything I hate~ **

**Rated: T to be safe! (Language and such.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ( I do believe Sasuke owns him :3 ), But I do own this fanfics story line. **

**Warnings: This is Yaoi my friends (BoyxBoy) If you don't wish to read this, DON'T. I will delete any comments such as 'Eww' or 'But there both guys' Because yes That's the idea. **

Part 3- Action

Naruto fixed his best orange t-shirt clutches the small bouquet of white daises in his hand and ran fingers through his hair reassuring himself as he stood at the school gate. "You look awesome Uzumaki.." he repeated to himself "Cool, laid back, handsome, like Sasuke." he bit his lip, but almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Sasuke voice in his ear. "nice to know you think I'm handsome." Naruto growled at his stoic friend and pouted. "in you wet dreams Teme. Anyway teach- how do i look? Drool worthy?" the blonde winked and smirked as Sasuke's face stayed ever the same unfazed. He glanced Naruto over. "Hardly.." he muttered and turned to look at the crowd of students biting his pale lip.

A while later Hinata herself turned up a blushing mess when she spots her Idol Naruto. "N-Naruto kun, Sasuke sempai. How are you this morning?" the white eyed girl stuttered and looked at the ground, Naruto shifts his feet and mutters. "Hinata Chan~ these are for you!" he passed the flowers into her vision and she squealed in her throat. "Th-th-thankyou-" the girl took to bouquet and hugged it to her chest hiding her pink face into the flowers. Sasuke rolled his eyes and folded his arms looking away from in his option a disturbing scene- suddenly regretting giving Naruto those tips.

Naruto smiled and replayed in a singsong voice. "Ahh Hina-chan your so cute when your blushing- it makes me really happy to be around you~" this wasn't helping Hinata's blushing problem "o-oh?" she managed when Naruto continued. "so i wanted to ask if you'd like to go on a date with me~? Saturday?" At this point poor Hinata's eyes might have fallen out of their sockets. "D-d-d-d-" she swallowed and blinked "Date?" she said not quite believing she'd heard him right and seemingly embarrassed she'd guessed wrong. Sasuke internally groaned and stepped in. "Yes air-head 'date', which means you and Naruto are now going out okay? End of story, done yes?" Hinata blinked and nodded a little frightened. "Good. Now 'Naruto kun' and i have Chemistry- first lesson so we have to get our books. See you Saturday." within that moment Sasuke dragged Naruto to their first class with out a word. Naruto couldn't help notice it wasn't Chem they had at all..

Part 4- Lesson 2

After school Naruto found himself walking home with Sasuke again, who still seemed to be in a bad mood. When they got to the ravens house Naruto collapsed on Sasuke's couch "Oh sure, make yourself at home Dobe- in fact why don't you kick off your shoes and help your self to the cable." Sasuke said dumping his back at the foot of the couch, Naruto only smirked and garbed the remote. "i think i will, thank you Teme~" Sasuke simply growled and chucked Naruto's feet off the couch collapsing beside him. "so lesson~?" Naruto smirked pushing his luck as Sasuke glared back. "Didn't you already get the girl?" Naruto sighed "Yeah but now there's the whole date thing- where will I take her- movies?" Sasuke shrugged. "And if so what movie?" Naruto whimpered and hugged his knees. Sasuke started, "let her pick- and i don't care if she picks something with the Bieber kid in it you'll go in there and watch it." Naruto shuddered at the thought.

"Also what did you mean earlier?" Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who continued, "when you said 'see you Saturday'?"

"Well that's when your taking her out yes? I have the car Baka." Naruto blinked, "what dose you having a car have to do with Saturday?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow "how did you intend on picking her up? A taxi you cant afford?" Naruto blinks and nods, "oh i get it, so you'll lend me your car." Sasuke snickered "there's no way I'm letting you drive my car, I'll be driving you to and from the theatre alright?" Naruto pouted.

" But what will you do in the meantime? See a movie by yourself or just wait in the car?" Sasuke shrugged "i have Angry birds on my phone." Naruto almost laughed when the door suddenly swung open and a man steps in looking a lot like Sasuke carrying groceries.

"Itachi your back already?" Sasuke murmured and stood up to help with the bags. "yes Sasuke you sound like you missed me terribly.." the older raven said almost sarcastically as he made his way into the kitchen connected to the lounge. After nodding a 'hey' to Naruto. The blonde grinned and stood up to follow both brothers leaning against the marble bench. "Don't feel bad Itachi san, Sasuke's on his period today." Itachi laughed as Sasuke searched for something to throw at Naruto. "Damn I knew I forgot something.." Itachi murmured and leaned over Sasuke to write on the whiteboard on the side of the fridge 'MUST GET SASUKE'S TAMPONS' earning an elbow in his stomach while Naruto just laughed.


	4. Part 5

**A/N: Ok, i will be uploading more parts! This one made me smirk a bit~**

**Rated: T to be safe! (Language and such.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ( I do believe Sasuke owns him :3 ), But I do own this fanfics story line. **

**Warnings: This is Yaoi my friends (BoyxBoy) If you don't wish to read this, DON'T. I will delete any comments such as 'Eww' or 'But there both guys' Because yes That's the idea. **

Part 5- Saturday

It was finally Saturday And Naruto swallowed thickly at his reflection in Sasuke's mirror his hair was combed back and no longer a mess of blonde locks. He wore a black button up shirt with a sky blue bow tie 'to match your eyes' Sasuke had said, followed by a 'your so gay' from Naruto which earn't the blonde a smack over the head. Naruto dug his hands in the pockets of the black jeans Sasuke lent him that hugged his legs nicely.  
Smirking a bit the blond strode into the living room where Itachi was typing away on his computer no doubt writing more to his novel and Sasuke was pacing, but the younger raven stopped as soon as Naruto entered the room and blinked a little. 'Wow' was on of the many words going through his head.

Naruto grinned and shrugged "your clothes need more colour Teme." Sasuke blinked once more and muttered "As I said no orange this time your object is to surprise her." Sasuke smirked and dragged Naruto out the door. After waving an ignored goodbye to his 'in the zone' writing brother.


	5. Part 6

**Rated: T to be safe! (Language and such.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ( I do believe Sasuke owns him :3 ), But I do own this fanfics story line. **

**Warnings: This is Yaoi my friends (BoyxBoy) If you don't wish to read this, DON'T. I will delete any comments such as 'Eww' or 'But there both guys' Because yes That's the idea. **

Part 6- Lesson 3

After a seemly long two hours of angry birds Sasuke's phone died.  
Luckily only just as Naruto and Hinata climbed back into the back seat. Sasuke noted Naruto had his hand on the girl's waist. "How was the movie?" Sasuke asked uninterested. "It was so

amazing- Justin is such a good actor!" Hinata smiled blushing a bit. Sasuke smirked holding back a laugh when he noticed the pained look on his blondes face.

After a long car ride- well it felt long as Hinata was babbling on about how both her and 'Justin' share similar traits or something.- they finally arrived out side her place. Naruto asked Sasuke if he could have shotgun when he got back and Sasuke returned with a 'Hn'. The blonde proceeded to walk his date to her front door keeping his hand in his pockets and Sasuke had to watch. Hinata- HINATA seemed to be inviting him inside. Sasuke groaned and rested his head on the car seat, when he saw Naruto stand awkwardly and gesture to the car. Sasuke bit his lip and watched as Naruto bent down for a very quick peck. Before he left Hinata at her doorstep and hurried into the passenger seat. Sasuke starred, "what was that?" Naruto shifted uncomfortably "A-A kiss.." Sasuke was a bit speechless. He shook his head and started the car and headed in the direction of Naruto's house.

Soon they pulled up in Naruto's driveway, which would usually have his parent's car but there on Holliday for a while.

"So..." Sasuke murmured looking for a conversation. Naruto starred- or rather glared out the car window. Sasuke glance at him and frowned. "Why did you-" "I Don't Know!" the blonde snapped and crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke growled "what's that supposed to mean?!"  
"well your the tutor." Naruto grumbled. "I didn't tell you to do that." Sasuke frowned and starred at the steering wheel. "Besides you- you didn't do it right." Sasuke muttered. Naruto blinked and growled. "What's it to you Teme? Fine teach me then if your know so Damn much about-!"

With in a moment Naruto was pulled into a hard kiss, "Mmf-!" the blonde's eyes widened as Sasuke's slide closed and determinedly pushed into the kiss. Naruto blinked a little and pushed back- finding he liked the pressure, soon his own eyelids slid shut and he forced open Sasuke's mouth who groaned in response and fisted his fingers through the others hair returning it to its messy blonde glory. "Uhm-" Naruto shivered as soft gasps and shifting was what filled the air. Then he hesitantly slide his tongue into the others cavern deepening there kiss and- _oh god- this wasn't fireworks this was fucking lightning-_ Naruto naturally griped Sasuke's hip and moaned a bit into the others throat, Sasuke got the wrong message and parted the kiss with a small pant. Suddenly his face was pink and he stuttered to find words. Naruto was about to kiss the others jaw when Sasuke managed. "j-just practice you know.." Naruto froze, "e-elaborate practice, just so next time you kiss Hinata- you- like that alright?!" Sasuke bit his lip tasting Naruto; the blonde blinked and moved back muttering. "I'll give you your clothes on Monday. Thanks for the- the ride." and with in a moment Naruto was gone from Sasuke's car seat and in his house- leaving Sasuke to stare at the space Naruto had left.


	6. Part 7 & 8

**Rated: T to be safe! (Language and such.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ( I do believe Sasuke owns him :3 ), But I do own this fanfics story line. **

**Warnings: This is Yaoi my friends (BoyxBoy) If you don't wish to read this, DON'T. I will delete any comments such as 'Eww' or 'But there both guys' Because yes That's the idea. **

Part 7- Damn it.  
Sasuke hated himself all the way home, he hated himself all through sleep and all through the abnormally Naruto absent Sunday. When Monday morning came he wanted nothing more then to stay in bed and glare at the ceiling, expect he forgot he had a brother who doesn't believe in sick days.

Every few seconds Sasuke would touch his mouth its become a dangerous habit, because when ever he did he remember Naruto's taste, he expected ramen or popcorn but no- it was distinct and strong, tasted so satisfying but yet something so addictive You'd possibly get high over it.

Another important factor was the fact it was Sasuke's first kiss.

At school Sasuke found his clothes Naruto had borrowed at the bottom of his locker and immediately trashed them, as they smelled of Hinata. He was suddenly bumped in his shoulder  
By a passing couple he turned to say something as they kept walking but clamped his mouth shut where he saw Naruto holding Hinata's hand. He simply couldn't pry his eyes away when Naruto caught him starring. The blonde frowned and kept the eye contact as he lead Hinata to a set of lockers and kissed her deeply.

Sasuke seemingly snapped when he saw the almost sarcastic question in Naruto's eye- 'better?'

as the couple turned a corner Sasuke kicked shut his locker and stormed down the hall.

Part 8- The Kunai and the Shuriken

It seemed like months but it had only been a week and the boys didn't exchange glances let alone words. Sasuke was pretty much home alone as Itachi was either out or typing away. one night Itachi paused and looked up. "Where's Naruto?" Sasuke blinked and growled. "Why should I know? Probably out eating his girlfriends face." Itachi blinks a little and murmurs. "...Sasuke. Father has told you about the birds and the bee's right?" Itachi cleared his throat as Sasuke shouted "WHAT?" Sasuke blinked hardly "Maybe he called it the Kunai and the Shuriken?" Sasuke whimpered. "Mum already had that talk with me and what dose that have to do with Naruto?" Itachi smirked and shut his laptop.

"Sasuke i know, your in love with the idiot and you don't want to believe it yet, hell when Diedara and I-"

"I don't want to know what you and Dii-san did- do- have done and i honestly don't see why you think I'm in love with that asshole!"

"alright alright, in any case what I'm saying is that I'm here for you ok?" Itachi smirked and stood up. Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly got up as well glaring warningly at his brother. "No-No don't you dare-" but before Sasuke could refuse Itachi gave him a brotherly hug and nuzzle. "Nii-San fuck off!" Sasuke whimpered in Itachi's grip who chuckled and sang "Foolish little brother~"


	7. Part 9

**Rated: T to be safe! (Language and such.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ( I do believe Sasuke owns him :3 ), But I do own this fanfics story line. **

**Warnings: This is Yaoi my friends (BoyxBoy) If you don't wish to read this, DON'T. I will delete any comments such as 'Eww' or 'But there both guys' Because yes That's the idea. **

Part 9- Im gay.

Naruto hugged his knees and rested his head on Hinata's bedroom wall, sitting on her bed he rested his chin on his knees and waited.

The blue haired girl soon came in Giggling and crawling next to Naruto. "Naruto Kun you look upset?" the girl pouts and blushes a bit. "I-I could make you happier?" Naruto blinked and sat up straighter "N-no i told you last time.." Hinata frowned a bit and tilted her head leaning in for a kiss, suddenly Naruto jerked away. "Hinata Stop."

"but why? Every girl in our class has done it..." Hinata pouts and leans in again this time capturing Naruto's mouth sweetly. But the blonde jerked back "Hinata I'm Gay!" he blurted out fastly.


End file.
